Gas and liquid provisioning systems have long been used in the manufacturing industry. Semiconductor fabrication assemblies, solar panel manufacturing facilities and other types of industrial production machines and facilities use controlled amounts of gases and liquids in the production of high-tech goods. Typically, however, the gas supply machines that supply the gas and other liquids are custom built for one type of tool, and do not work with other tools. Moreover, any software programming applied in the gas supply machines is custom coded onto a programmable logic device (PLC), which is expensive and provides a single point of failure in the system.